Pups Capsized
Story (Part 1) In Adventure Bay on a warm sunny day it has been a month since the slide incident and Chase still does not remember who he is ,but his paw is almost completely healed and can walk Rocky: It’s been a month and Chase does not remember who he is? What shall we do Ryder? Ryder: There is nothing to do, but wait until it comes naturally ,I’ll be back I’m going to help Katie, I promised her to help move some stuff that she wants to store in a storage in Foggy Bottom Rocky: What about Chase’s check up with Dr.Torres? Ryder: I will take him on my way Skye: No I will take him Ryder: Oh okay Rocky: Bye Ryder I’ll be with Zuma Both Rocky and Ryder left the lookout and went their own way Skye: Chase lets go to the doctor, but first let’s go up in the lookout Chase: Alright (They both got in the elevator and went up in the top floor of the lookout) Chase: I thought we were going to the Doctor? Skye: Yes we are, were just going to use my helicopter Chase: Okay (They both get off and Skye heads towards the slide until Chase says something) Chase: I may not remember, but I feel like if I knew you for a long time ……what I am trying to say is that…. I love you Skye: (she blushes) I love you too Skye leans in for a kiss, but knocks over Chase instead, he then speeds up and misses Skye’s helicopter and lands on the concrete he goes unconscious Skye: Chase! She follows him fast and lands on beside him Skye: Noo (Sobs) I need to take you to the doctor quick (She hops in her helicopter and straps Chase and fly’s him to the doctor) Skye: Help Chase fell and hit his head! Dr.Torres then runs and picks up Chases and sets him on a hospital bed and examines him and sighs in relief as Skye approached Dr.Torres: He is going to be fine Skye nothing serious I’ll be back with some medication for his bump on his head Skye: It’s all my fault (Cry’s on top of Chase) (She leans and kisses him then steps back then he wakes up) Chase: Skye? What am I doing on an exam table? Skye: Chase? Is that really you? Chase: Yeah it is me and where Dr. Torres is and why does my head hurt? Skye: Can you list the members of the Paw Patrol? Chase: Sure Marshall, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, Dirge, you, and me Skye: You got your memory back Chase Chase: It felt weird I dreamed about that you kissed me.... Skye: That’s no dream Chase Chase: Oh (he blushes) hey Skye after this do you want to maybe (His face turns red) you know go on you don’t have too…. Skye: Yes! I will go on a date with you Chase (She hugs Chase, just then the doctor arrives back with the medicine) Dr.Torres: Oh Chase your awake how do you feel? Chase: My head hurts but other than that good Dr.Torres Dr.Torres: I see you got your memory back Skye: Speaking of that Chase do you know why were you outside? Before the slide fell on top on you Chase: I heard something behind the lookout, went there asked who is there? And who are you? Skye: Anything else? Chase: Then heard a creek on top of the slide then said what was that? Skye: Oh (Then the doctor applies medication to Chase’s bump on his head) Chase: That feels good Dr.Torres: Here is a tube of medication apply every day Chase and Skye at the same time: Thanks… Jinx! (Skye then takes Chase to the lookout) Previous story click here Next story click here Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Parts Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Category:Episode Category:Bugs Category:Aliens